Sorry
by babythisislife
Summary: Mira and Papa have a fight...Papa hurt his hand Mira, you better make it better.


**When I feel unable to write I find that coming back to my dear papa to kiss is always what I need. Plus you all seem to love these ones. I dunno if I'll do anything more than a one-shot with this. Expand? **

"Mira!" I called from the bottom of the stairs. I could hear him skidding down the hall in socks about to fall on his face because we were late again. "Coming!" he yelled rounding the corner and taking a tumble down the last three stairs right on top of me. I kissed soft lips before he was able to pull away, tasting toothpaste and Mira. He scoffed jumping up tugging on my shirt. "Come on!" he urged in a way that made his purple eyes go wide. "You are too cute my Mira" I kissed his hand and stood up, brushing off my shirt. "I can't be late again!" he yelled running to the door.

I dropped him off at the front of the school to the blond boy who saw him and his face lit up. "Mira" my hand shot out and grabbed his arm as he waved to the boy. He looked at my hand then my face seeming confused. "Are you okay Papa?" he asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you remembered that I was picking you up today" I lied easily. "Please don't make a scene or anything" he said opening the door. "Never" I kissed him on the cheek. The blond one put his arm around Mira and smirked at me as they walked in the door.

I didn't know what to do with this odd sense of jealousy that possessed me. I went home to my work, made some phone calls and counted the minutes until I could go get him. I made an odd growling sound as I thought of that upper-classmen who touched him. _Mine. _My mind was demanding me to posses him right then and there, I was glad he wasn't here. I might have hurt him if he was, I wanted to mark him up and make sure everyone knew he was indeed _mine. _Something twitched behind my zipper and oh was I glad he wasn't here but at the same time I caught myself cussing because of his absence.

He walked out with that same kid who had his arm slung casually over _MY _Miras shoulders. I got out of the car meeting them half way in the parking lot. "Let's go, we have dinner reservations soon so you have to go home and get cleaned up" I winked at my darling little Mira who was still being touched. "I was wondering if we could do that some other day? Me and Sempai were going to go out to celebrate the As we got in Econ, one hell of a hard class" his timid voice asked. I recovered quickly looking at the smug boy then back to innocent incarnate. "Be home by 7 and be careful" I said bending down to kiss his neck. He shuddered when I whispered "do hurry home" in his ear.

I whent home to do more waiting for my boy to get back. It got later and later, 7,8,9,finally 10 O'clock and still he wasn't home. Worry was making me pace and chew my nails, bad habits that I thought I'd gotten rid of a long time ago. I dialed his number just as the door opened. He came walking in smiling like everything was just fine. "Where have you been?" I demanded. He looked a little confused "I told you we were going out" he whimpered in the submissive way he did. "And I told you to be home at 7" I snapped. "Stop treating me like I'm two" he snapped back. "Stop acting like it" I countered, recovering from the surprise quickly.

He stomped off to his room and straight to the closet. "What are you doing?" I asked when he pulled out a bag. "I'm going to spend the night with Sempai" his voice was taunting, daring me to tell him no. "You really want to leave?" I asked calmly, challenging him right back. He said nothing, stuffed clothes in the bag. "You're more than free to go" I made a sweeping motion in the general direction of the front door and left the hall in front of his room. I padded to the bedroom and threw myself on the bed preparing to go to sleep. I heard his soft footsteps stop at our door and wait, waiting for me to tell him to get his ass in here but not tonight. That might as well be caving, saying I forgave him for coming home late then being a bitch. Even if I were to force his face down in the mattress and show him just _who here _was indeed _boss _it would mean little right now.

I let him walk away without a word, feeling empty when I heard the door close but unwilling to let him do what he wanted without punishment. I fell into a restless sleep with the thought of him and that stupid blond kid flirting at a table in what I imagined his room would be like. When I woke up it was way too early and I was irritated with my inability to make it back to bed even though I lay there for a whole extra hour. I finally got up and padded down the damn stairs to a messy kitchen that did not have fresh coffee and my very cute Mira waiting. My annoyance level jacked up with the knowledge that he hadn't come home last night and the state of my house. I worked all day, he was supposed to be here for me to tease and love when I woke up and when I went to sleep. Mira had opted to be absent from both those things though and the smashed coffee cup on the floor was proof of how bad it pissed me off. My hand dripped blood that I ignore in favor of leaving for work early.

When I got home I opened the door to an empty house and the very fragile self-control I had on my anger snapped considering it was almost 10 O'clock. I turned to the wall and put my fist through it with bone breaking accuracy, hitting again and again until the pain was gone and I was numb. Finally I stopped to assess the damage, good thing I wasn't a hand model. I sank on the couch looking at the hand in annoyance, God everything was just getting in the way. "Hello? Kazu will you come get me? I need to go to the ER and I need someone who isn't going to tell the media." No, being a model in general was _muchhhhhh better._ He assured he would be right there and was about five minutes later. "What did you do? Where is Mira?" I told him the whole story and he nodded along as we drove.

The nurse gave me a room for the night because my blood pressure. My hand was bandaged and I was given some pain killers. I was dozing in and out when my door opened revealing a crying Mira. "Papa!" he screeched and ran up to me almost throwing his arms around me. He stopped and looked back and forth attentively, unsure but shaking. "Kazu said you were here..." he whispered sadly. "Sorry, I didn't think about it I was just here." I smiled despite myself. "I'm really cold, it would be nice if someone would cuddle me" I looked at the ceiling as if pondering. He smiled to, a warm look spreading over his face. He crawled into the bed with me under the thin blanket resting his head on my chest. His whole body relaxed as if he were a cat being stroked. "You do know that this doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you" I whispered coming his silky hair with my fingers. "I'm sorry...I know" he whispered snuggling deeper in the blanket and me. "We'll talk about it tomorrow" I said relaxing, enveloped in the sweet scent of Mira I was out in less than ten.

"Everything looks much better today. You can go home" the nice nurse smiled. I nodded, tucking Mira under my arm while turning to walk out. "When we get home so help me if you even try to get away from me my darling Mira I will pin you down and make it a lot worse than it has to be" I whispered to which he shivered sending a jolt of excitement through me as well. We called my driver and the ride home seemed to take forever as the only thing I could focus on was my the rigid problem in my pants and that Mira was wearing way to many clothes.

We got in the house and instantly I was on him, pinned him to the wall kissing his lips with bruising force. "Apologize" I growled. "No" he said defiantly, surprising me enough to make me draw back. "What?" I asked. "I wasn't the only one who was wrong" he smirked. "You will say you're sorry" I spoke never moving from his lips, back on him, holding him tightly in place. "Make me" he said, matching my own growl. "Watch me" I bit his lip hard enough to draw blood but he didn't even wince. _I did raise him to be tough _I smiled to myself, letting my hand give a little on his hip so I wasn't quite crushing him. I picked him up with my good hand and carried him to the stairs while he mewled like a kitten wanting attention. I threw him on the bed, in the royal blue blanket and pillows he landed looking beautiful. I yanked off his shirt revealing smooth, creamy skin in a stretch of perfectness that was all Mira. Next to go were his pants, revealing him just as ready for me as I was for him. His half hooded eyes showed he was enjoying it as I sucked and kissed my way up his thighs, without warning I bit leaving a mark. He flinched surprised, lavender eyes going wide for a minute. "Suck me" I demanded, daring him to tell me no.

He pealed my shirt off me then my pants and finally my boxers, allowing my cock to spring free bobbing with anticipation. His warm mouth sheathed me in one motion, causing me to groan and buck my hips to meet his mouth. I pumped in and out of his mouth, the warm wetness causing me to be close already. "Stop" I ground out. He looked up at me smiling from his knees. I yanked him up and threw him back on the bed, sliding his boxers off faster than I knew I was able to. I sucked and licked like a pro, so good that he was nearly coming off the bed in tension. He tasted like heaven, salty and sweet and..._Mine. _I squeezed the base of him so I knew he wasn't able to cum and kept at it, bobbing up and down with my head. "Please...please" he begged. "Apologize" I hissed pulling him out of my mouth to lick the head. "Fuck. You" he ground out. I smiled. "Obliged" I flipped him over in one smooth motion and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

I stood running lube over my thick length once and grasping Miras hips with bruising force with my usable hand. I was inside him at once, cradled in the tight warmth of him. I began pounding, my hips moving hard. "Say...you're...sorry" I growled, lowering my chest on his back and breathing in his ear. He whimpered in protest. "Say..it" I hissed, nipping his ear lobe. "I'm sorry papa! Please I need to-" he yelled as my hand found him, stroking him smiling. _Fuuuuuck he felt so fucking good. _I pumped a little harder, cumming into him in a white hot burst so satisfying it rocked me to my very core before I'd even finished. I heard him cry my name and I his before landing on top of him panting heavily. "Papa..." he whined from beneath me. I got up and we crawled into the cool top of the bed after I wiped him down and he did the same for me.

"I love you." Mira said in the dark. "I love you too but don't you dare do that again" I stroked the soft skin of his arm. "I knew you were jealous of him. I was with Kazu." He confessed with a snicker. "I have no reason to be jealous of a kid who has no idea what he's doing" I lied to myself even. "You have no reason to be jealous because I only want you stupid" he laughed kissing my chest. "Mira" I whispered just to hear the name on my lips. "Papa" he acknowledged me groggily. "I'm sorry you got hurt" he yawned. "I'll live" I assured.


End file.
